Like a Fool
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: Spain is leaving Romano yet again, traveling to the new world. Romano, tired of being left alone, decides to wait.


Like a Fool

_This story is unedited_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.

**A/N:** Ah- I'm back with my usual Word program to write. I tried out Google Docs, but it seemed that every time I uploaded a story, the words would be bolded and the placing would be messed up and –aksjdglkajfdkals. I gave it chances, it failed me. ;A; I honestly do not know if writing in Google Drive is better than writing with Microsoft Word, but in my opinion, it isn't. (My opinion should not affect anyone else's.)  
But that's just my opinion.  
Now, this story:  
I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_He was leaving again. He was leaving __**again**__. How many more times is he going to leave me alone in this big house, practically alone?_

The question has been repeatedly asked over and over, echoing in Romano's mind. As he shuffled down the empty halls, the sunlight being filtered in through big, paned windows, he couldn't stop how sad he was at the news Spain had broke to him. Of course, the sadness didn't last long; it slowly melted into sugary rage, a silent fury that burned through Romano's veins, angry tears stinging at his eyes. Wiping the tears that formed, Romano growled.

"I hate that stupid bastard…" The halls seemed endless, but finally, Romano found himself in his room. Slamming the door shut, and locking it, Romano ran to his bed and hid under his covers, hiding his head under his pillow. How dare he, how dare Spain leave Romano alone?

As much as Romano treated Spain badly, horribly, he couldn't stop that one painful twinge of caring he had for that stupid Spaniard. Romano knew that Spain was going to leave him, someday, sometime soon! He just knew it! But, Romano still waited for him to come back, like the stupid fool Romano apparently was. Each chance that passed him by, Romano ignored them, and waited for Spain to come back, sometimes Spain bleeding so horribly that Romano felt bile rise in his throat. But still, Romano waited.

Like a fool.

Romano just wanted Spain to stay home. Why did he have to go off, exploring the new world? Why did he have to go off, raiding the seas? Stupid Spain, if anyone was a fool, it was him. Romano sniffled, sitting up, blankets and pillows falling off his form. Exhaustion began to slowly intervene, the sudden charge of emotions slipping away.

There was knocking on his door, jerking Romano out of his thoughts. He glared at it, and his glare hardened when he heard _his _voice. "Romano? Please, come out!" Spain called. "I don't know why you're so angry." _Of course you don't, bastard._ Romano thought bitterly. "Please? Come out for Boss?"

"L-leave me alone, dammit!" Romano countered, hugging a pillow to his chest. At the sound of Spain's voice, tears began to well in Romano's eyes yet again. "I hate you! Leave me alone!" Romano heard a faint sigh from the other side of the door, and he couldn't help but think bitterly about it. _He's getting tired of me; he's going to leave me. I hate him, I hate him!_

"Please, Roma?" Spain asked again. Romano shook his head violently, despite knowing Spain couldn't see it. Why didn't he just go? He's going to leave Romano anyways, why worsen Romano's pain in seeing him leave by saying good bye? "Romano, I'm not kidding. Open this door!" Spain ordered, attempting to be authoritative, his voice shaking slightly. Romano glared at the door, envisioning Spain in the door's place.

Spain, with his bright green eyes, a happy smile, with tousled brown hair that seemed the right color of chocolate Spain sometimes brought home for Romano. His hair which was tied back with a piece of cloth, and it bothered Romano every time he saw it simply because it looked like it that one pony-tail of hair just _begged_ to be chopped off. He saw Spain leave him once again, walking away, only to return every so often only to leave again… Tears burned angrily at Romano's eyes, as they began to spill onto his cheeks. He tried to blink them back, rubbing at them furiously, angry at himself for being so soppy.

"Leave me alone." Romano snarled; his voice hoarse and shaky. "I don't want to see you!" There was a considerable silence, and it lasted long enough for Romano to believe that Spain had finally given up and walked away. With a sigh, Romano buried his face into his pillow, letting the tears spill forth, tired and angry with everything.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack. Romano's head jerked up, as Spain kicked the door in, Spain wincing in pain. Crouching down to rub the bottom of his foot, he sent a sheepish smile at the horrified and shocked Romano. "I want to see you." Romano sputtered, wiping away tears.

"Y-you…You bastard!" Romano cried. "That was my door!" His poor door wouldn't even shut properly, only enough that there was a crack of light from the hallway entering his room. Spain glanced at the door, blinking, as if surprised to see the door in that state. He shrugged it off.

"I'll have it fixed. But I have to see you." Romano glared at Spain, reminding himself that despite how stupid Spain was, it was Spain that was going to _leave_ him. Spain got up from his kneeling position and walked slowly over towards Romano, stopping when he saw Romano flinch. Spain frowned. "Is something the matter, Romano?"

"Leave me alone; get out of my room." Romano muttered, avoiding Spain's curious gaze. "I don't want to see you. I hate you." Spain stood there, in the middle of Romano's room, a stricken look on his face. Why didn't he just go already? Didn't he get the hint that Romano _didn't want to see him? _(Hell, what did it take for Spain to get it through his thick head? Romano had repeatedly said: _I don't want to see you_. Most people would take that as a hint.)

"Roma…" Spain started, opening and closing his mouth. Conflicting looks flickered over Spain's face; Romano was tempted to ask just what the hell his problem was. Then, Spain was suddenly hugging Romano, pulling Romano onto his lap, rocking him back and forth, Romano hissing at the sudden contact. "Please don't hate me, Romano…Don't hate me…Don't hate me…" He repeated over and over in Romano's hair, Romano struggling in his hold.

Romano growled. "Let go of me, dammit! Go away!" Great, first Spain doesn't listen to Romano about not wanting to see him, and just to top everything off, Spain was fucking _hugging_ him. Spain sure seemed to make Romano infuriated and hurt in the most naive of ways.

"Please, Romano." Spain murmured, nuzzling Romano's hair, his arms tightening around Romano. "For whatever I did to make you angry at me, please forgive me. I don't want to leave with you angry with me, please." Romano stopped struggling, angrily staring at a blank spot on the wall. "I don't want you to hate me…"

"…" Romano said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Anger seemed to swirl in with confusion and sadness, angry at him for letting Spain hug him, confused at the way Spain was acting, sad that _Spain was still going to leave him after this is all done_. "…I don't hate you." Romano said at last. _I hate the fact that you leave me constantly_.

"…" Spain just subjected himself to just holding Romano, face buried into the crook of Romano's neck, his breath tickling at the sensitive skin then. He started talking."…If I could stay with you, I would. But I can't, and I need you to understand that." His voice was soft. "And I also need you to understand that I'll keep coming back. No matter what happens, I'll come back, I promise. So please, don't be angry when I leave." Romano felt tears spring up again, and he wanted to wipe them away, but his arms were trapped beneath Spain's iron grip.

Spain was such an idiot at times; it was hard to believe he had moments liked this. Romano's brow furrowed, as he processed Spain's words. It was true, he guessed, that Spain didn't really have a choice in going, but he always came back with a feral grin, a grin that said something else that Romano didn't quite understand. But he came back. Romano guessed that these small visits were Spain comes back is better than Spain not coming back at all.

"…You're a bastard." Romano muttered, and he could feel Spain smiling. "But if you don't come back, I swear to God all mighty himself that I will come find you, and kill you." Spain kept on smiling, and he nodded. "…Now, don't go until you have to."

"…I promise." Spain smiled, and laid Romano down in bed, pulling Romano close and holding him. Just like before when Spain stayed at home with him, comforting Romano when he had nightmares, or when Romano couldn't sleep. Romano closed his eyes, exhausted.

It was true; Spain probably couldn't stay with Romano always. But he'll come back, and when he does, Romano would be found waiting, just like always, like a lost puppy trailing after its owner, like the rainbow after soft rain.

Like a fool.

But hey, at least Romano was a content one.

* * *

_Review, favorite (draw me a picture with monkeys in it), or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-BMTM


End file.
